Orderate
The Orderate is the largest faction in the Aether World, spanning over a vast part of the north-eastern land. Appearance The Orderate is an technologically advanced faction that holds most comforts of the Nitrogen World as well as their special Aether powered personal things. Walking through towns in the Orderate gives you a feeling of walking through a growing and blossoming land where most people can be happy and laugh, despite them actually being at war. The Orderate is seriously crazy about round things, maybe steaming from the "O" in their faction name. Whenever they can, the Orderate architectures will sprout round designs that would make people wonder if that really is the most effective way to build. But merely the constructions themselves seem to scream that they are the best, wherever you go in the Orderate. Though almost no person in the Orderate would comment it. It is as it has always been. Backstory The Orderate is a faction built from a number of other factions. It was a time when there was an extreme multitude of factions, and there was a lot of infighting. During this time, a treaty was signed among all factions willing to participate. These twelve factions formed an alliance and their combined power overwhelmed any military of the remaining factions. There the Orderate placed their name in history as the single largest faction in the Aether world ever. There are a lot of tales speaking of the original twelve members of the Orderate, and how they together formed the grandest alliance and stood against a great lord of evil in order to secure victory for the Orderate and let the Aether World live peacefully forever after. On this point, myths and tales have clouded the past and the truth as it was is no longer discernable. Stance The Orderate faction stands by the single sole belief that Armand Plaude can make something that will counter Null. As many of the most powerful people in the world had gained a lot of confidence during their years of power they naturally assumed that they were powerful enough to deal with the task. This meaning that the Orderate faction was joined by many of the most powerful individuals in the world. Led by an order instead of a single leader, together they created the most powerful faction, one the others had to be very wary of. As they were the ones in charge of Armand, they let their good-will and fighter spirit be known. They are using the media to constantly inform the people of what is going on in the world. However, they always want to encourage the people to know they are on the right side. Therefore, a huge amount of percent of the Orderate Media is developed on the sole purpose of making the Order and the Orderate Strike Team's look good. Any story of how awesome a person in the Orderate happens to be is sure to be multiplied a number of times, possibly even get animated, and then shown all over the Orderate as if it was a TV-series. These signals are also sent to the Orderate's opponents, in an act casually called "Pieing" by the Ravantanians. They are still, to this day, defending Armand from anything and anyone that tries to interfere with his research or his life, as there is many an Aether who rightly blames him for dooming their world. This stance has resulted in a great open war against Ravantania in the Aether World. They are also using Orderate Nitrogen Agents in the Nitrogen World to make sure that any Ravantanian that somehow gets in is sent back where they belong. Adventures One whole lot of stuff has happened here. I will list the happenings some other time. The Order While currently down to nine members due to the war, the Order is still standing strong. A few details have been provided on the council members that have been seen by one or several PC's. Sulve Gartamin –He is an old man that has been on the council for as long as anyone alive can remember. He is confirmed over 300 years old. When people look to the order for definition of the law, it is to Sulve that many turns. A judge by heart, Sulve judges what anyone does with a weary mind with far more experience than anyone else alive. He makes decisions that is usually unopposed by the rest of the council, for despite them all being of equal rank most see Sulve as the ultimate authority. Though, he rarely makes these commands. He is often quiet in the Order, listening as others make decision and the like. If you would refer to it as such, “he leaves it to the young ‘uns.” Trin Nemondu – A woman who finds the rest of the council too optimistic and tries to point out all faults the others refuse to see. Her powers have been rumored to be illusions or the power to trap people in her own little world. Tinna Regulu – A seemingly young girl securing a position in the Order. Not one to be disrespected due to size, Tinna is capable of cold actions that some of the other members would swoon at imagining. Due to this she holds command of quite a number of businesses that the other members would rather not delve in. She also holds a very personal hand in the Nitrogen World business, overseeing every exchange between the worlds. After all, most exchanges are criminals caught in the Nitrogen world that are sent back. Only seems right that the one who decides what to do with them makes them face reality at once... Tinna holds a reputation of being scarier than some Ravantanians. Svenev Eriaka – The Order member who spends the least time in the Order Room, Svenev is also the head of the science division. Having spent years perfecting his machines together with his crew outfitting the fighters of the Orderate, Svenev and his crew has almost single-handedly increased the total power-level of the Orderate Military by three. Prima Preavieal – Prima Preavieal is a beautiful woman and a headstrong fighter. She does not hold any specific role in the Order, as her sheer stupidity and clumsiness would screw her over in any situation normal people would find normal. She is only there for a single reason: heading out into combat. Leaving the intelligent idiots to deal with the paperwork, Prima’s sole purpose is her style with the two blades she carries, along with her extraordinary power. Rean Uintem – A minotaur, or really a bull anikind that has taught himself how to stand on two legs through sheer effort and force of will, Rean is one of the most intimidating beings throughout the Orderate. The greatest general of the Orderate Army, the minotaur personally oversees many training exercises and promotion cermonies to customize the army to fit him like a glove. His imposing form is known throughout the Orderate, and where he is in command the Orderate rarily fails. As such great morale boosts come with his presence, and he's often seen where the fighting is thickest. However, a rumor has been going around... That he's in fact really lazy, not particularly anything that is not stampled "army" and really cannot contribute very well when the Order is called together other than bringing information. Well, these are only rumors... Mathetica Implia – This happy woman is the single known Mass-Teleporter in the known world. Her importance is so high that she's a key to many of the functions throughout the Orderate, and many of their most secret places are only accessible by her teleportation. Mearthlock Diabol – Mearthlock Diabol is a man whose strength has been thought to be unbelievable. Having grown up staring at only the more negative channels of Orderate History, Mearthlock views everything around him with a most dark expression. Nothing is playing around for him. The leading of the Orderate is a business he takes very seriously. Always taking as much work on himself as possible, Mearthlock is now the financier of the Order, as well as secretary and keeper of history. Always buried in a pile of papers because he does so much personally, this man does not often see sunlight. However, when he does, Mearthlock is sure to make a difference. Ortan Mungrem – Orton is a gentle man that displays kindness to all, often showing up interfering with unnecessary combats and helping those in need. While on his own he's been known to seem deeply troubled, but he never allows this to show to others. He is the overall commander for the Orderate Strike Teams. Strike Teams There is a total of thirty-six strike teams in existance. They are the major fighters that rank above the rest in terms of fighting power. They are the pride and joy of the Orderate Army, outfitted with the equipment directly from Svenev's lab. Here will be listed information on those that the PC's. Alpha Strike Team Salkaria – The commander of Strike Team Alpha, Salkaria is a self-confident woman whose face is screaming out that she's scheming something. She has been known to use underhand tricks, but as long as she does so for the Orderate she is allowed to do so up until a point. Salkaria and Finiv of Team Charlie share some kind of bond of hatred. Dronjak – A positively huge man with strength of several. Usually lets others do the talking, and awaits command for when he's supposed to smash something. Akasi – A rude little girl, Akasi is among the more shameless disturbers of the common moral rules of mankind. She will not hesitate to tell how terrible someone else is but will quickly forget anything she did herself with a quick excuse. She'll hunt for faults in any individual she puts her eyes on and will not relent on the verbal attack to drag the other person down to her level. That's just how she is. Maltari – This man looks like the most normal person available and his number one job appears to be to tail Akasi wherever she goes. She doesn't seem to mind, as having someone follow you appears to increase her self-satisfaction. Maltari's powers consist of bringing balance to minds, and he enjoys every time he gets to put a hand on someone's shoulder, tell them calmly to calm down, and then go on. It has not been proven if he can do the reverse too. Girth – A Snake-Anikind on Strike Team Alpha. Her powers include stunning people while glaring at them, spit poison at enemies, and other Snake-like things. Snake, in and out. Don't comment her on this, though. Girth is really envious at all women who are allowed to have a proper relationship. A romantic to the last, her future on that front does, as always, not look too good. Oscar Strike Team – The team that is seen as the strongest. Their reputation has spread world-wide and apparently, while together, they can match the powers of the some of the Ravantanian Strongest. According to Orderate Media. Delta Strike Team – The Delta Strike Team is formed by a group of friends banding together and taking to the field at once. They are the most numerous strike team, sporting nineteen members. They are very random, many of the members taking blows daily mainly from each other, and they hold a reputation of not dying whatever happens to them, even though the individual power-level of every member is slighly lower than that of an ordinary Strike Team. Golf Strike Team – Famous for putting enormous stress on themselves and taking on way more work than they should be able to match. This is true not only on the battlefield, as their training and punishments are said to be demonic. Ecco Strike Team Mint – Commander of Strike Team Ecco, this curious and slightly big-breasted girl is actually less powerful by herself than her Sergeant, Niakals, but that's because fighting is not her power. Her power lies in extending the powers of her allies, and when she's standing beside people there are few who can match her. The Ecco Strike Team often has to make way without her because Order members are very fond of having her with them on the battle-field. Niakals – Sergeant of Team Ecco, Niakals is the proud son of the former Order member Arcaran. Taken into training for inheriting his father's role as one of the most powerful fighters of the Orderate, Niakals will settle for no less. While currently less powerful than his father was at his age, Niakals is rumoured to be the most powerful Sergeant in the Orderate, and some dare whisper that maybe he is the one who'll settle this entire war. Erdan – A hunch-backed easy-going fellow who loves real-life character interactions. Erdan prefers sitting at home staring at the endless Orderate TV-series than actually doing something of use. Unfortunately for him, he carries one of the most useful powers on a battle-field known to man-kind, long range area telepathy, and therefore was quite literally dragged out of his home. After a while, he got used to the idea, and now the Orderate sports his support as often as they can. Envate – A man known for his ability to charm the unwary, Envate is a person truly enjoying life. As a member of a Strike Team his status is one of the highest in the Orderate, and he has discovered just how much that means to women in town. Using his influence and the gifts he can create using his paper-powers, he has made it a sport to sweep girls off their feet anytime he can, the higher their position the better. The paper flowers he spreads around has become a mark of his property, and there are girls out there that wears them with pride. Envate is always looking for his next target. He is thereby degraded in the eyes of other Strike Team members. Shallco – Shallco is a turtle Anikind, but despite this he is capable of travelling in quite many miles per hour by riding in his booster-outfitted shell, upgraded for him by Svenev's lab. His powers, as might be a result of the defensive nature of the turtle, is to generate a giant shield. This combo of boosters and shield has proven a lethal combo, as taking that shield to the face does not feel very well. Too bad Shallco is traumatized by anything faster than walking-speed. Lima Strike Team Melka – A woman wielding two swords, the commander of Strike Team Lima. A kind woman who often goes out of her way to help those in need, and her orders usually prioritize lower than her impulses to save in most cases. That is probably why Invals was assigned as her Sergeant. Invals – A man who would rather hesitate than do something rash, as a preference. The sergeant of Strike Team Lima, Invals always attempts to take the most rational and logical decision, something he fears the others do not. Despite this, he has learned how pointless it sometimes is to argue with his team-members. As he always fears what will happen next, he holds a lesson of the past to heart. "If you smile, everything will seem happier." Therefore he is often seen smiling wherever he goes, but go under that surface, and you'll find a man thinking he'll be stabbed the next second. Despite seemingly having his eyes closed constantly, Invals appears to see way further than anyone else, holding superior analyzing skills as well as he weilds his bow with deadly accurecy. Pertanial – A big man, this strong kind man wielding a giant rock sword is a man to be depending on. He holds high knowledge on how to survive in the Aether world, as once in his life he was forced to live on his own in a wood. He also appears to hold extensive knowledge on the nature of equipment, how they are built and of different ways of making them, which would appear strange since the only thing he wields is a blade made of normal blunt rock. ... Or is it? Utliss – A man that was born with self-damaging power. Utliss muscles are empowered by Aether, and his capabilities in strength are far above what his body is capable of handling. Only be special treatment by Svenev himself was Utliss able to survive the awesome stress to his body, and he was gifted an exceptionally powerful body wieldable only by Utliss. This body would not survive forever either, but if allowed to be processed after each use there should be no danger. Feeling indebted to Svenev, Utliss signed up for a Strike Team in an effort to pay back to his country what he had been given. Four Strike Team Argoth – Commander of Stike Team Four. A former priest of Doronia, Argoth turned his back on his teachings upon falling for Lenaga, the woman in his team. At first, he was a rock-hard mean-head that cared little for the war in the north, but it all changed when Lenaga came into his church, wounded. He found himself defending her from the Ravantanians following him, despite his orders not to interfere even should they enter, and Argoth took the entire blame. Lenaga saved him from certain execution, and brought him home. Argoth now fights for the Orderate, hoping for a world where he can be with her forever. However, he has not confessed. Himle – The Sergeant of Strike Team Four is a brave man who holds pride in calling himself a Knight of the Orderate. Once in the past, on a whim, Trin Nemondu crowned him a knight despite there existing no such official procedure in the Orderate using a shadow sword only Himle could see, and since then Himle has made sure to follow his liege's every command. She quickly got annoyed at him and commanded him to join a Strike Team and make himself useful. Himle complied without a second thought. Lenaga – A focused woman who carries a great bond of trust with Argoth, her commander, but she considers it nothing higher. Lenaga is of high birth, and that is clearly shown in the way she walks as well as how she talks. Her original objective in getting out in the world was to find her grandfather, a member of the Order, who mysteriously disappeared one day without leaving any message. She is determined in her duty, and would gladly give her life to save others, something which has given Argoth a whole load of trouble. Faltir – A load man that feels that a warriors path is one to strive for. His voice always reach top volume whatever he talks about, his dedication to his warrior beliefs are either commendable or fanatical and his skill with the lance has given him a reputation as a beast among men, despite the existence of Anikinds. Faltir is always striving to beat the next pillar and rising even further in his level of power, and few are capable of stopping him when he turns serious. He enjoys checking the power-levels of people, so his challenge can come randomly in order for him to update his mental list of power-levels. He holds a good friend in Himle. Bianni – Rabbit Anikind. Holds powers of recreation. All his copies are smaller than him. He's mute. Charlie Strike Team Finiv – A small devil-mimi woman with a temperament. The little commander of Strike Team Charlie is well known among the teams for her greedy behavior, strange requests and for her frequent punishments. She's also tries to gain favor with the upper classes whenever she has the tiniest inkling of a chance. She hogs all the rewards and glory she can get her tiny hands on. All in all, this would make for a terrible person overall. But deep in there, there is a kind soul that a steadily shows itself, then and there. Thing is, most people who get to know her understands it is there after a surprisingly short amount of time. Finiv and Salkaria of Strike Team Alpha share some kind of bond of hatred. Finiv's powers allow her to send out small orbs of energy that she may input into objects or people. An object or a person who gains one of these inside them will gain a power-up in all categories, but Finiv can sense exactly where they are and can control their every move should she wish it. Truly, a deal with the devil. Millian – A calm metal-controlling sword-user who is the Sergeant of Team Charlie. His original destiny was far from that of a Strike Team member. However, having been inspired by the characters that quickly became his role-models (through the Orderate media) Millian enrolled at a military academy hoping to rise to the top. In the end, he was hand-picked from a large group of people to be trained to become a Strike Team member. His original power-level was about originally average, but his useful power as well as many hours of extreme training allowed him to overcome the barrier. However, his enthusiasm soon died after having seen the real thing. Millian vouched that he would continue this path and seal his competitive and enthusiastic self within, and become the perfect soldier for the Orderate. He now seems very calm and as a very reasonable fellow, but below that is still that little kid that wanted to be the best Strike Team Member ever. Drin – An enthusiastic member of Strike Team Charlie. Drin was supposed to be the heir of a huge noble family in the capital of the Orderate. She'd have money beyond counting, servants and loads of other things. As long as she could look pretty and talk nicely she'd been perfect for the job, thought the males of the family. It would have been great had she never even left the house. But unfortunately, this little girl watched too much TV since they did not allow her to go anywhere else. They also could not keep her out of school. At school, she and Rhandi, a childhood friend in the shape of a horse Anikind, decided that neither of them wanted the life put ahead of them and joined the military. By training with each other they managed to gain enough power to become Strike Team members together. Rhandi – An Anikind with the transformation of a horse. He's cameo-green and wears night-vision-style goggles, but who knows what they are for. His powers involve making him able to fly. While the society is built to accept Anikinds, it is really hard for some of them to fit in. Rhandi recognized that even if he's accepted, even if he gains friends and even if he gets a normal job like everyone else, he'll never truly be like everybody else. On top of that, he's strong as several horses, ensuring that any job he'd be doing right would probably have him working like the beast he looks like. Without anyone meaning to, he felt he'd have less of an existence than anyone else had he just kept living. So, since he couldn't blame anyone for it, Rhandi figured he'd just break off everything and go with his friend Drin and become a Strike Team member. And so he did. He is now the trusted talking cameo-green steed of Strike Team Charlie. With night-vision-like goggles. Vivi – The fifth member of Strike Team Charlie. She appears to be more often in the hospital than on the battle-field. None of the PC's have ever seen her, and the other members of Strike Team Charlie are hesitant to talk about her, and will not unless asked straight on. They won't even let give how she's usually at the hospital unless you find it out yourself. Kitsuka, the newest member, doesn't even know this. And of course, this page will not tell it yet, either. Hadane Kitsuka – A fox-mimi that appeared to appear out of nowhere one day in the Aether world. Having lost her memories, Kitsuka would appear to act to any information she finds available, and thereby would seem to be quite inept at understanding the workings of the proper workings of the Aether world. This is not the case, as Kitsuka has shown at times that she's in fact quite cunning and well capable of taking care of herself, as Envate of Strike Team Ecco found out. More however, while sheer luck had something to do with it she managed to stand up to Murdbar Drearbun and survive and was also capable of single-handedly freeing herself after falling into the grip of the Order member Trin Nemondu's powers. These actions, despite her loss to Niakals later, has proven her to be a most dependable fighter. Miya – A small little cat-mimi child that lived in an area destroyed by the Ravantanians. She was the only survivor in some way that she's not entirely aware of herself, and she saved Kitsuka's life by dragging her into safety while she was unconscious, thereby not allowing Ravantanians to find her. Miya then followed Kitsuka into Strike Team Charlie. She cares a lot for Kitsuka, and would not separate from her had she gotten her own way. Now, however, she's taken care of by Strike Team Charlie. She's by some reason capable of getting a piece of fried fish out of nowhere should she feel hungry. Trivia *Feel free to list. Category:Anilogics Category:Aetheras